


Shadow Travel Mail

by WritingandWritingSomeMore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoying At Times, Bathing Products, But Sweet Nonetheless, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Nico Likes Baths, Will Solace is Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingandWritingSomeMore/pseuds/WritingandWritingSomeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will made Nico bankrupt through Iris Messaging, the son of Hades went old school and wrote him letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Travel Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some fanfics of letters lately, so I decided that there had to be something like this. I just went with whatever I had at the time, so I hope that you guys enjoy. :D

Dear Will Solace,

As much as it pains me to admit this, I've run out of drachmas, and don't you get started on the whole "You'll turn into a ghost if you keep using your powers" speech, Solace. 

I've found a way to communicate with better timing, and while it won't win us any points with the dryads, it'll be better than to interrupt important times of a certain person's day. Yes, letters, and no, I'm not resorting to Shadow Travel Mail to annoy you. I'm doing it because you insist on the idea of talking to me every single day through Iris Messaging.

Honestly, I know you didn't mean to scare me during my bathing time on purpose, but if you mention that to anyone else, I'll seriously send skeletons after you. I mean it. I really mean it, Will.

Don't worry on the Shadow Travel aspect on it. It's only stressful when it's being used on large objects like people or trucks or giant statues, so an envelope isn't even flinch worthy. Sure, it gives me a headache for a few seconds, but after that, it's gone. Just make sure to write something worth the effort because I'm not spending my energy on one sentence letters.

The next portal will be at sunset tomorrow. You'll know it when you see it.

From,

Nico di Angelo 

* * *

Dear Nico,

There are a lot of things that I could list down, but I'll go with the first that's on my mind.

I know you mean well, Nico, but why was there a freaking **black hole near my bed**?!

My siblings screamed for me when they saw it. To be honest, I didn't know if I should've tossed in a letter and walked away or charge in there myself to talk to you about standard messaging because I know you don't need a blackhole to send letters to the Underworld of all places.

Second, can't your dad send you a few drachmas since, well, wealth and riches and all that business?

Third, I didn't mean to disturb you during your precious bathing moments. If you want, I can send over some of my dad's new bathing product: Citrus Sunrise. Lately, he's been dabbling in other ways of healing like massages and body oils and what not. Apparently, it's supposed to smell like everything citrus-related and is especially good for those who need a perk up in the morning. Considering how long it takes you to get to breakfast, I'll send one in the next blackhole. ...Never thought I'd ever use that sentence.

From,

An Exasperated Will Solace

* * *

Dear Will,

I told you that you'd see it, didn't I?

If you did go in, it would be like Shadow Travel, except worse because you're too bright. You're like a lighthouse, attracting all those lost souls. If you intend to see me, it's better if I do the traveling. You shouldn't have insisted on talking to me for one too many sessions, which ate up all my drachmas, so deal with that empty hole.

Plus, McDonald's does not come cheap, especially with Charon wanting a Kid's Meal and extra large fries.

Also, do you really want _Hermes_ to get these letters?

It'd be the perfect blackmail material, so no, I'm taking Shadow Travel Mail over Hermes Express Messaging.

From,

Nico di Angelo

P.S. Send it over. I'll accept it as a peace offering.

* * *

 

Dear Grand Bathosseur,

So, how was your bath, O Great Bathing Connoisseur?

I hope the package made it safely through the trip. If not, I'd like a refund on damaged goods because of the lack of protection my stuff went through in that black void of yours. If you're interested, I have some others like Vanilla Surprise and Hydrative Dragonfruit.

As your doctor and friend, I hereby decree you to not consume so much junk food. Seriously, don't you know what that stuff has in it?

From,

A Will Solace Who Brings Gifts

* * *

Dear Professor Sarcasm,

I'm blaming you for whatever was in that Citrus Surprise, or whatever the Hades it was called.

There must've been something else in that bottle because I've been getting odd looks from dad all day. Cerberus kept knocking me over for a nuzzle and wouldn't go until I petted him for over a half hour. He tends back off after the first few attempts. Even Persephone spared me a smile, complimenting me for once on something that I didn't pay attention to because what kind of sorcery was occurring with her being nice and not turning me into some flower for once?!

The stuff smells pleasant, but do you mind checking with your dad on the possible side effects?

It's kinda freaking me out.

From,

Nico di Angelo

P.S. I don't eat the McDonald's meals. I give them to the dead. They like the stuff.

P.P.S. The dragonfruit one was rather plain, but the vanilla was a bit too strong. Definitely surprised me when it still smelled like that when I trained for over an hour. Was that supposed to be the surprise?

* * *

Dear Nico,

Apparently, it's supposed to highlight the brighter sides of you, and here to quote: "Make your inner beauty shine for all those to see with the invigorating smell of orange, lemon, and tangerine! It'll make you just as radiant as the sun god himself!"

In short, they might just like how you smell or something, so they must be more willing to talk to you.

Yeah, the Vanilla was supposed to hide the smell of anything unpleasant while the Dragonfruit works overtime.

Why do the dead like McDonald's?

From,

A Quesitioning Will Solace

P.S. Dad released a new one called Pomegranate Passion, which has passion fruit and, of course, pomegranates. Supposedly, it's to help with sleeping normally without any future sight dreams that may plague the person. Want me to send it?

* * *

Dear Will,

Am I your bathing guinea pig or something? Sure, I like a good soak and with free stuff, it's definitely a plus, but you better be testing out this stuff too, Solace. I don't want to be the only guy doing this kind of crap and end up getting an extra body part or something.

The dead like McDonald's because they're dead tired of waiting around all the time, so any food is accepted, but they like McDonald's.

From,

Nico di Angelo

P.S. Sure, it'll help with the screaming tortured souls that are right outside the castle walls.

* * *

Dear Nico,

Don't worry about smelling nice while in the Underworld. I'm pretty sure everyone appreciates it in the midst of death and darkness. My current favorite is Pomegranate Passion. Actually, it kinda reminds me of you in a way. Initially, the heavy scent would throw you off. Once you get used to it, however, it's not that bad and it's soothing to fall asleep to. I think it'd suit you well.

Oh, well. I suppose that these earplugs will help, I'm guessing?

Nico di Angelo, did you actually pun?

From,

An Amused Will Solace

* * *

Dear Will,

As much as I don't want to assume, I need to ask. Will Solace, are you trying to win me over with bathing supplies off all things? I have to give you some points for originality on this, but seriously, bathing supplies?

If you aren't, ignore this letter and let's talk about other things. If you are, let's set up a date when I get back.

And, I guess I did pun. It was one hundred percent not on purpose. Absolutely not.

From,

Nico di Angelo

* * *

 

Dear Nico,

Well, you did well, young punowan.

Make sure when you get back from the Underworld, be sure to dress nice and wear some of that Citrus Sunrise.

We'll go out somewhere, and I think you might like it. 

From,

A Happy Will Solace

* * *

 

When Nico di Angelo came back, he was greeted by Will Solace with a picnic basket under his arm and the beautiful view of the sun dimming in the distance by the hill.

"I thought we'd have a nice sunset dinner. Shall we dine?"

"Will, no offense, but I assumed we'd have this kind of thing in the morning. I even brought along some of that Citrus Sunrise you gave me. Kinda ruins the mood, if you ask me."

"Hm, I guess that you'll have to settle for some Pomergranate Passion then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time and reading this fanfic of mine! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
